One Night
by OTHfan77
Summary: Haley James lost her notebook that contained all her secrets and is being blackmailed. The only person who can help her is Nathan Scott her lying ex-boyfriend. It's the night that changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I have a new story! Let me know what you think and if i should continue.

Chapter 1

7:00 PM

I don't ever lose things. Ever. I'm Tutor Girl. Reliable, Dependable. I keep good track of my stuff. Thats why this is so crazy because this isn't just some random thing that I lost. It was my rainbow notebook. Yeah sure I would probably be worried if it was my phone or keys that I lost but I know that they would show up eventually. Plus my phone and my keys don't have the potential to COMPLETELY RUIN MY LIFE

"Will you stop pacing" My best friend Peyton Sawyer asks "It's making me dizzy" She groans.

I turn around and glare at her. She's just staring at me like I'm acting crazy. Which I am. I know that. She turns back around and goes back to looking through my CD collection. Peyton's all judgey about music. It's actually how we became friends freshman year, our lockers are right beside each other and one day I noticed Jimmy Eat World concert tickets taped in her locker and I said 'hey that's a pretty kickass band' and from then on we were pretty much inseparable. Who knew making friends was so easy?

Peyton finally picks a CD and puts it in the player, she looks at me expectantly. I stop pacing and sigh. "I lost something super important and I'm trying to think of where I put it"

By super important I mean EXTREMELY important. This notebook wasn't just any notebook. I bought it the summer after grade eight, right before my family moved here to Tree Hill. It's a notebook that kind of contains all my secrets. Things I wish I could do, things I wish I could say to certain people. Things I'm scared to do. It started off innocent enough like "french kiss a boy" or "join cheerleading" which I have now french kissed a boy and I'm on the cheerleading squad, so no worries there but there are personal things in that book. Things that no one can know.

Peyton interrupts my thoughts when she started waving her hand in my face. "hmmmm. What?" I ask still kind of dazed out. _Where the hell could it be?_

"What did you lose?" She asked.

"A notebook" I said looking under my bed. I rarely ever take it out of my room. That's how embarrassing this notebook is. If someone else saw my notebook, if **_he_** saw my notebook I'm pretty sure I would die from embarrassment, or ask my parents to transfer me somewhere that was far far away. They're travelling most of the time anyway, I'm sure they could replace Tree Hill with Canada or Argentina or something.

"Oh your science notebook?" She asks as she's scrolling through her phone.

"Nope." I say as I move from my bed to my dresser and start pulling everything out.

"Math?" She tries.

Before I can answer my other best friend Brooke Davis comes bouncing up the stairs. She never uses the doorbell. She just barges in like she owns the place. I don't mind it all that much if I'm being honest.

"Woah, what happened in here?" She asks as she stops at the door. By now all my clothes that were previously in my dresser are all over my room. Shock is apparent on her face. She's never seen my room messier than my bed unmade and that was just because we decided to go for breakfast before I could make it.

I ignore here and move to my closet and start throwing clothes out of my closet. I hear Peyton answer for me "She's looking for a notebook"

"Oooooooh" Brooke says "You're english notebook?" She asks. Naturally because I'm Tutor Girl they both assume that I'm looking for a notebook for school. If only.

"No, it's not a notebook for school" I say as I keep looking through my closet. I groan. It's not in there.

"Well maybe you accidentally left it at Nath-"

I cut her off "DON'T SAY HIS NAME" I explode.

Brooke holds her hands up in mock surrender "I'm sorry" She apologizes. "I just thought that you guys only broke up two weeks ago and haven't given each other back your stuff yet"

I take a second to calm down then look at her and say "I know and I'm sorry. I just, this notebook I would have NEVER taken there and I also know for a fact that I've written in it since our break up"

They both nod and I go back to searching, Brooke changes the subject "Damien told me that Vegas is totally into you Tutor Girl, I think you should go for it. At least for a rebound. OOOOOH maybe we could double! Me and Damien, you and Vegas. It's totally perfect!" I hear Peyton snort.

"Brooke, I remember you saying that about two specific Scott brothers not too long ago" Peyton says in a teasing tone.

I cringe, even after 8 months it's still too soon.

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT" Brooke exclaims. Brooke and Lucas started dating Freshman year of high school, she was totally in love with him but four months after me and he who shall not be named started dating Brooke and Lucas were having some trouble in their relationship. They decided to 'take a break', you know Ross and Rachel style. Brooke locked herself in her room and ate a lot of cookie dough ice cream, Lucas went out and started sleeping with random bimbos. One night a very drunk Peyton was one of those random bimbos.

When Brooke found out she stopped talking to both of them. At the time it was easy for me to separate myself from the drama, I would sit with **_him_** at lunch and then hang out with each of them at different times. They didn't speak for a whole 8 months...that is until he broke up with me. I forced them too. I told them they could hate each other until hell froze over but I needed my best friends.

"Whatever." Brooke says, calmed down now. "Back to Damien" Damien was Brooke's hookup buddy. She's convinced herself that it's a relationship but he only calls her when he wants her to hide his pot or when he wants sex. Sometimes if he can't reach her, he will call me because we're usually together.

"No Brooke" I sigh "He hasn't called"

"Oh! Well maybe I should call him. I mean just incase he tried to call and I wasn't getting any service"

I look at her like she has three heads. I'm about to tell her not to call him when Peyton grabs her phone.

"Hey give it back!" Brooke says reaching out for her phone. Peyton sticks her tongue out at Brooke and hands it back to her. I'm still trying to think of where my notebook could be.

"So I heard that Sarah and Nathan are hooking up" Brooke says slowly. Almost cautiously as if I will combust at her words. I'm not surprised though, next to Brooke, Sarah is the prettiest girl at our school, of course Nathan would move on to her. I _so_ don't care.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. Our relationship meant nothing to him. He did the worst thing you could possibly do to someone to me."

Brooke was about to protest but I glared at her and she decided it was better to keep quiet.

"Owens pissed at you too. For outing the 323's on Tree Hill Tools." I groan. The 323's is this dumb secret society that most of the jocks are apart of in our school. It was supposed to unite the football players, basketball players and baseball players. Legend has it that once upon a time those three sports were complete rival sports and even if you wanted to play on two of the teams or all three you still had to pick one. That is until the three captains got drunk at party and bragged about how many girls they slept with. It was 23 between the three on them. And thus started the brotherhood of the century. Now it's mandatory for all varsity jocks even though there is still an initiation process.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true" Well mostly. Tree Hill Tools is a website that my sister Taylor made after she caught her boyfriend cheating on her. It's kind of like Facebook where every guy has a profile and you can go and comment about them. It's actually quite brilliant. I had spent hours coming up with the perfect thing to write on Nathan's after we broke up. Something that wasn't too bitter but also was bitter enough. I wrote that he got the answers to his world history exam from the 323's and cheated. And also that he was really bad in bed. The last part was a lie.

I just shrugged. Whatever, so they were pissed, in less than a year I wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit anyways. I would be far far away at Stanford.

"No H. James. You outed the 323's, this is bad stuff. Damian said that Owen wants revenge."

Owen was the president of the 323's. He took it a little too seriously if you ask me.

"Brooke. I'm serious. I'm not worried. What's the worst they could do to me?" I ask.

Brooke sighs "Damien told me that Nathan didn't get into Brown because of what you wrote on Tree Hill Tools. It's bad Tutor Girl. Owens out for blood"

"I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING THAT WASN'T TRUE!" I exclaim. Peyton rushed over to me and puts her arm around my shoulder to calm me down.

"We know Hales. We know." She coos.

By the time Peyton calmed me down Brooke was staring at herself in the mirror holding her hands on her boobs.

"Are my boobs crooked?" She asks. "I think my boobs are cooked."

Peyton looks at her like she's insane. "Your boobs are not crooked Brooke" she says seriously "even if they were I don't think anyone would notice."

"Easy for you to say flat chest Franny. You don't have to worry about crooked boobs."

Peyton reached out and smacked her on the arm playfully.

"I'm just saying if you're boobs are too small you can get them enhanced, if they're too droopy you can get them lifted but what about if they're crooked? Ooooh there should be like a boob straightening operation" Brooke smiled a huge smile like she was proud she came up with that.

I sigh. _Where the hell is my notebook?_ Before I can respond to Brooke's boob dilemma my phone rings. I look at it. It's a number I don't recognize.

"Is it Damian?" Brooke asks excitedly. I shrug and answer it.

"Hello?" I answer, I immediately hear loud music in the background.

"Hi-hi Haley?" I can't make out to it is.

"Who is this? I can barely hear you." I say.

"Haley you need to come to put on something sexy and come to Tric. You need to be here in 45 minutes." Tric was a night club in the town over that was notorious for not IDing. It took about 20 minutes to get there.

I must of heard them wrong. Maybe this was Damian asking for Brooke.

"Who is this?" I ask again.

The person on the other line ignores my question. I can barely head them over the music in the background "Haley don't ask questions. Just do it." I didn't like how bossy this guy was being.

"Who the hell is this?" I exclaim. I look over and Brooke and Peyton who are staring at me intently. I can tell they want to know what's going on just as badly as I do.

All of a sudden the music gets quieter and quieter. "Hales, you just have to do it" and that's when I know who it is. As soon as my nickname was uttered I knew it was Nathan Scott. The guy who shattered my hearts two weeks ago.

"Who is this?" I ask again. Even though I already know it's Nathan.

I can hear him sigh "It's Nathan Haley. You have to get to Tric."

"WHY WOULD I DO A DAMN THING YOU SAY NATHAN?" I scream over the phone. I see Brooke wince at how loud I'm being.

"Because the 323's are here." I roll my eyes. Like that would make me do anything, I could care less about the 323's. "And they have your rainbow note book." Then the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW! I love all the reviews. Thank you so much. There was one review that mentioned that I'm making Haley out to be perfect and Nathan out to be the bad guy who doesn't care about her and I want to say thats not my intention at all. This story is mostly going to be written in Haleys POV (I'll probably do a Nathan POV at some point and maybe even a Brooke. I haven't decided yet) so it's all her feelings and thoughts but everything that has/is happening...Nathans intentions for everything that happened will be revealed (which aren't bad I promise). It is a Naley story and I can either make it Brucas or Leyton, although that will just be minor. Let me know what you want.**_

Chapter 2

8:07 PM

After Brooke and Peyton went through all my clothes they decided that nothing was sexy enough for Tric so they took drastic measures and headed towards my sister Taylor's closet. She still had a ton of clothes left at home because she couldn't fir them all in her dorm room at UNC. Within seconds Brooke found an outfit that was sexy enough for Tric.

Ridiculously short high waisted black shorts and a white halter style top with spaghetti straps, a low back and a plunging neckline. One wrong step and someone would see my boobs tonight I was sure of it. They paired it with a pair of cute little black ankle boots that were too high for me to walk in.

As we walk out to Peyton's car I start fidgeting with my shirt trying to make it so my boobs aren't so out there for everyone to see. You can totally tell I'm not wearing a bra. I'm very uncomfortable.

"Stop it" Brooke says as she swats at me to get me to stop. Then as if she's reading my mind she says "you look hot."

"He said sexy not slutty Brooke" I hiss. "I look like I should be on a street corner."

"Shut up Tutor Girl, no you don't. Nathan Scott isn't gonna know what hit him when you show up at Tric." I smirk lightly to myself. Well at least he'll see what he's missing out on.

"Fine Brooke you win. I'll stop fidgeting."

We all pile into Peyton's car, the only nice thing about Brooke and Peyton fighting is that I always get shotgun. I hate sitting in the back. I pull down the visor and start putting on some lipgloss. We had a chance to put a little bit of makeup on me and fix my hair but not a ton of time. I figure might as well finish up now.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asks me.

"Putting on lipstick" I say. Duh. What does it look like I'm doing?

"Yeah I see that. But why? Is it for Nathan? Because I think he actually likes it better when you don't have a ton of makeup on." I glare at her. I would never do anything to impress Nathan Scott again. He wasn't even a blip on my radar anymore. Not after what he did to me.

After I started working at Nathan's moms cafe he started coming in to the cafe a lot and he would always sit up at the bar and ask me questions about my life. What was it like growing up in New York? What types of things did I like to do outside of school? Simple things like that. It had become our routine every Wednesday and Thursday night and every Saturday morning. It was different because when we were in the cafe he wasn't Nathan Scott Tree Hills basketball god he was just Nathan a really cute, really nice guy that I liked to spend time with.

After about three weeks he asked me on a date. I was more then happy to accept. We dated for a year. A full year and it was the best year of my life. He was so sweet to me. We had a ritual that every Sunday was our day. We would look up a local restaurant or an ice cream shop or coffee shop and we would go there. It didn't matter if we had to drive miles and miles because we just enjoyed the time that we got to spend together. It was the best day of my week by far.

It was all a lie though. Two weeks ago was the day before our year anniversary and we were studying together for a test that we had the next Monday. His dad called and he had to take it and he asked me to grab something from his room. I wasn't snooping. That's not who I am. When I looked in the drawer he told me to look in something caught my eye. It was a list of points 100 for a kiss, 60 for a date, 1000 for sex. I was sobbing by the time Nathan was off the phone and came up stairs. He tried to wipe my tears and give me a hug and kept asking me to let him explain but I fought him off then started yelling something about how much of an ass he was and how our whole relationship was a lie and then I ran out.

Asshole. I actually believed we would be together forever. That he was my future husband. Well that's what I get for believing someone like him would ever be interested in me.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the worst smell ever and I look in the backseat and Brooke's painting her nails. Peyton must have smelled the nail polish too cause she looks in the rearview mirror and says "if you spill that shit in my car you're a dead woman."

"Whatever Peyton. You slept with my boyfriend."

Peyton rolls her eyes "ex boyfriend Brooke and I'm not gonna get into it right now." I decide to just block both of them out and stare out the window.

The thing is, as much as I knew that Peyton missed Brooke I wondered how much. Right after the situation she was doing anything to apologize to Brooke and be friends again but that fizzled out within two months and I guess you can only do so much but still.… And on top of that I know her and Lucas have been hanging out since. Nathan used to tell me _everything._ I wondered if they were together but I really didn't want to get in the middle. Maybe that makes me a bad friend? That's one of the things that I wrote in my notebook that I wished I knew what to do about this situation. One the one hand I thought that Peyton should be honest with Brooke especially since they're finally talking again and that I thought it was shitty that she's not being honest about whatever's going on with Luke but on the other hand Brooke and Lucas broke up and Brooke cut both of them out of her life, for good reason but still….Rock. Hard place. Me.

My thoughts are interrupted when we arrive at Tric. All three of us get out of Peyton's car and I'm relieved to hear that the bickering has stopped. When we get inside I immediately spot him. He's sitting in a big booth with a drink in front of him. If I had to take a guess I would guess it was a rum and coke or just a plain coke. Since we started dating he wasn't a huge drinker at least compared to how much he drank before we started dating.

He looks over at me and gives me his signature smirk. I hate that damn smirk. I look over at Peyton and she gives me a look as if to say 'go over there' but I don't know if I can. I have made a point not to talk to him since the breakup so I can so him I'm _fine_. Which I am. Fine that is.

Instead of going straight over there I grab both Peyton and Brooke and drag them over to the bar and order 6 tequila shots. The bartender gives me a look but I shake it off.

"Tutor Girl" Brooke looks at me "I'm impressed." She gives me her smile, one that makes me know that these shots are a bad idea. Right now. I don't care.

We cheers the first one and I cringe the minute it goes down my throat. Tequila is disgusting. Then we cheers the second one and it's not as bad. I look over at Nathan again and he's looking at me intently. I feel like I'm finally ready to face him.

I glance at Peyton and Brooke one last time and start walking to where Nathan is sitting. What a jackass, who take such a huge booth when theres only gonna be two people sitting in it?

I try to figure out how to play this. Calm and collected I chant to myself. I slide into the booth across from him. He's wearing a long sleeved navy blue t-shirt that brings out his eyes and damn does he look sexy. It's taking all my self control not to lunge at him.

Before I can stop myself my mouth opens and I say "Give me my notebook. I want it back"

Nathan looks at me intensely and sighs "Look Hales-"

"Don't call me that! You lost that right the moment you broke up with me!"

"You broke up with me Haley" he says pointedly and he was right. I guess I was the one to break up with him but that was because I found out my boyfriend asked me out because of a dare. What am I supposed to do with that?

"I'm not talking about this with you. Now tell me where my notebook is!"

"Owen and the 323's have it. You need to find the hottest guy in here and ask him to dance"

"Like hell I am!" I exclaim. I'm beyond pissed off now. This was all some kind of sick joke to him. "Just give me back my notebook. Please Nathan"

I notice Nathan looking past and and turn around to see what he is looking at. Owen. "Are you fucking kidding me Nathan. That the hell is going on?"

"Look if you don't do it, they're going to post your notebook online."

This is officially my worst nightmare come true. They were gonna do what? Oh god all of a sudden I could feel my throat closing in and tears welling in my eyes. I will not cry. I will not cry I chant to myself.

I barely notice Nathen move closer to me he puts his hand on my leg and I can't help but shiver at his touch.

"Look Haley, you don't have to do this. So what if they post it in the internet, what do you care? You're too good for them anyways." I know he is just trying to make me feel better but I actually feel worse.

"Why would you take my notebook Nathan? Do you really hate me that much?"

"Haley I swear to God I didn't take it. I wouldn't do that to you. I can help you though. I promise I haven't even seen it. Owen, has it." He says.

I scoff at that. How dare he! "Like I believe you Nathan. You asked me out on a freaking dare! You lied to me for a whole year."

Before he can respond to me my phone dings, I look at it and see a text message that says "tick tock. Times running out."

I hold out my phone to Nathan "what's that mean?" I ask.

"He's gonna post your notebook online." Then I watch him as he scans the room. He looks at me and points to a a surfer looking guy and says "that's who you need to ask to dance. You have 15 minutes or else Owens gonna post your book online"' with that he gives me one last look grabs his drink and walks over to where Owen is sitting.

Before I can comprehend what just happened Brooke and Peyton are at the booth. "Well?" Brooke asks

I start to tear up again as I look at them "if I don't go over and ask that surfer dude to dance they're gonna post my notebook online"

"Okay" Peyton says seriously "before we can help you, we need to know what kind of notebook is this. We're your best friends just tell us Hales" I look over at Brooke and she's nodding.

I sigh and look between Brooke and Peyton "it's a list of things I'm scared to do"

"Ooooh like bungee jumping." Brooke says.

"No. Not exactly physical fears more like emotional ones." I say softly. Looking down at the table.

"Like asking the hottest guy in here to dance" Peyton says in understanding.

Then when I remember. One night after Taylor came home from partying with her friends. She told me all about her night how she got the hottest guys number after she danced with him. I was 15 at the time and wrote in my book "dress up sexy, go to a club and ask the hottest guy to dance." Those bastards were making me actually do the things I wrote down in my book. I quickly explain this to both Brooke and Peyton.

"Well just do it!" Brooke says eventually. "It's not like it's hard"

That's easy for her to say Brooke was gorgeous with her dark brown hair and her hazel eyes. Guys flocked to her. "I-I don't think I can" I stutter.

"Okay, well if you don't I guess your notebook is going to be published." Peyton shrugs as if it's not a big deal. If only she knew. I know I have to do this.

I look over at the clock and notice I now only have 11 minutes left. I grab Brooke's drink and chug it. A little liquid courage is exactly what I need.

I stand up and walk over to the guy who is now standing with a girl who is definitely a fake blonde. When I get there the one she looks me up and down then narrow her eyes at me. "Can I help you?" She asks snottily. I just stare at her.

Then I hear guy beside her, the one I'm supposed to ask to dance say "Be nice Alexa." Then he looks over at me and says "um yeah. I'll get another drink" then it hits me. He thinks I'm his waitress. I'm mortified.

"I'm not your waitress." I say blankly. "I was coming over here to see if you wanted to dance." The girl beside him scoffs as he looks me up and down.

"Sure" he says then he detaches himself from the fake blonde, grabs my hand and pulls me out to the dance floor.

When we get there a song I don't recognize is playing and surfer dude turns me around and puts his hands on my waist. "What's your name?" he asks me.

"Haley" I answer. "Yours?" I ask him calmly like I've done this 100's of times before. When in reality I'm freaking the fuck out.

"Chad" he answers. "Thanks for saving me back there. I went home with Alexa last week and now she thinks were together or something." Charming.

He starts grinding into me a little harder and I can feel him getting harder and harder. I hope he doesn't think that I'm going home with him cause that sure as hell isn't going to happen.

"You're really sexy, you know that?" He says and I mumble something incoherent in response.

Eventually the song ends and Chad asks for my number. When I turn him down he says "thanks for the dance Haley." And walks off.

I turn around and look at the booth where I left Brooke and Peyton but they aren't there. I scan the club but I don't see them anywhere. So I decide to look outside. When I get outside I feel a hand on me. I start to hit whoever it is that's dragging me away and then I notice it's Nathan so I start to hit him harder just because I hate him.

"What do you want?" I ask. But before he can answer I ask "Where are Brooke and Peyton?" I pull out my phone and text them both asking then where they went.

Brooke messages me back right away "saw Damian with Rachel Gatina , I'm following them to make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

I groan. Of course he's gonna do something stupid. It's Rachel. She's a slut.

"Look I just wanted to tell you that I had nothing to do with this. You have to believe me Haley." There's desperation in his voice. I choose to ignore it.

I scoff at him "yeah right" I say "you're mad at me about what I posted on Tree Hill Tools. I didn't post anything that wasn't true."

"I don't care about that Haley but Owens pissed that out outed the 323's." Whatever. Everyone knows about them anyways.

"Whatever." I say.

There was about a minute of silence before Nathan asks "so what did the gay douchey surfer guy want?" He asks and it sounds like there's some jealousy in his tone.

"That's none of your business Nathan."

Now it's Nathan's turn to scoff "Whatever" he huffs.

Then I smile sweetly at him and say "Chad just wanted my number"

"Yeah. So he can be your gay best friend" he snorts.

Ugh he is so annoying. I stomp on his foot and glare at him. "This may be hard for you to believe but other guys like me Nathan. And it's not because of some stupid dare. And trust me. Chads not gay."

"Did you give it to him?" Right as he says that my phone buzzes. It's Owen. It says "go down to the French Press and perform an original song that you wrote." I groan. This is the worst night ever.

French Press is this cute little cafe that Nathan and I would always study at. Sometimes they would have karaoke, sometimes they would have open mic nights. Nathan and I would always try to catch one or the other once a month. After we went to the first open mic night I wrote that I wanted to perform an original song there one day.

"Well, did you give it to him?" Nathan asks again, his anger rising.

"Give who what?" I ask still phased out.

"Chad?" He asks. And just like that I'm out of my daze and I glare at him. How dare he ask me that!

"Yes" I lie. Knowing that it will make him angry.

"What? Why?" He asks. I can tell he's angry which only makes me angry.

"Because we broke up Nathan!" I exclaim. "Now I have to go." I say as I start to walk away. I turn around and notice that he's still behind me. "What are you doing?" I ask.

Nathan sighs "I'm supposed to follow you and make sure you do everything that Owen tells you to."

I cringe internally. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
